


弓剑

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：Otokaze《夏恋》





	弓剑

揽辔神京西向去路苍茫  
忆昔披肝沥胆尽付衷肠  
霸府运筹帷幄君临八方  
以谢故人情意山高水长

乍见缱绻 载笑载言  
久处渐远 思我小怨  
白羽惊风 引弓云平  
争忍见弃 约之于檠

乍见绸缪 以敖以游  
久处成雠 谓我何求   
吴钩照雪 挥剑霓生  
争忍见收 匣中

当时更深露重携酒相访  
亦曾援琴鸣弦形影宫商  
坐对黑白纹枰如临沙场  
待看乱世拂晓雪霁天光

终至天下缟素怀冰履霜  
流年收拾残局输却念想  
此曲旧时夜话炊作黄粱  
且贮千垆佳酿莫诉离殇

春来遍是桃花水  
与客携壶上翠微  
苹满汀洲人未归  
旧家燕子傍谁飞

帝相一梦 随虎从龙  
野有蔓草 厚将得众  
微臣未死 恕难听命  
风流云散 无终

揽辔神京西向来路苍茫  
余生披肝沥胆再付衷肠  
庙堂调和鼎鼐治平八方  
以谢少年壮志山高水长

世言飞鸟投林良弓退藏  
宁知龙泉零落犹吐寒芒  
得幸知音见采阳春遍唱  
岂恤波澜翻覆摧车太行

当时共我赏花人  
已作北邙山下尘  
虽复沉埋无所用  
初心未肯不逢君

（念白）  
谒太祖之园陵，魂销弓剑。


End file.
